The Greek in Nordic Lands
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: When an aggressive Greek lady named Georgette flies in, she is soon caught by trappers, them thinking Pegasus was a dragon upon never seeing something like that before. It's also not long before Drago Bludvist takes interest in her too.
1. Caught in the Traps

Warning! Characters maybe OOC, if that will bother you, leave this story now!

Caught in the Traps

In the northern lands, lived fierce vikings and powerful dragons, some of which these dragons were now ridden, though there was one rider that has been spotted flying through the skies, aboard a creature that no one had seen before. It appeared to be a black horse with large feathered wings and a golden bridle on its head, it's rider being just as mysterious, because she clearly wasn't from this area either. She had flowing brown hair, pale skin, emerald green eyes, and the black dress she had on was much looser than anyone that resided around here, because she wasn't from here at all, but from Greece and her name was Georgette.

One of the days she was flying along through the skies, when she witnessed what looked like snares and nets being shot at her, confusing and angering her. Georgette had her companion dodge the attacks and saw the ship that was launching the attacks at her and landed on the ship.

"Alright, who are all you, and what's with the nets?!" Georgette snapped, wanting answers immediately

One of the men walked over to her "I'm Eret son of…." Eret began, but saw the glare that Georgette was giving him, the same kind of glare his own boss gave when angered, "We don't have a dragon like the one your riding and Drago would love it in his army."

Georgette looked confused by that, "Dragon, what are you talking about? Pegasus isn't one, not even close."

"Either way, it will still be wanted, and possibly you too, lady." Eret told her, reaching to grab the golden reins on Pegasus, but the winged horse pulled away

"Nice try, but Pegasus only obeys the one who gives him the golden bridle, which is me," Georgette began, "But, take me to your leader, Drago, I believe you called him, and maybe I can work something with him."

Eret and the others on the boat laughed a little from that, before Eret spoke up again "No one hear talks to Drago easily, what makes you think you can lass?"

"First, my name is Georgette, and second, I have ways, so take me to him, now!" Georgette snapped, a demanding tone to her voice

"And why should I take you to Drago anyway?" Eret asked

Georgette then snatched up one of the spears that was lying on the ship deck then points it right at Eret's neck, glaring at him with intense hatred "You'll take me to him or I'll gladly slit your throat and attempt to find him myself."

When the others on deck tried to stop her, Georgette used the spear she had in hand to quickly knock them away with fast reflexes, making them back off and forcing Eret to take her to Drago's fleet. Upon getting there though, Pegasus was spooked by something and flew off. Before Georgette could turn and see what scared him off, she was shot by a dart, slowly knocking her out, hearing others approach and a much larger figure appeared in view, before her vision went black and she was out. Even though she was asleep, she was taken to the main ship, unharmed in anyway, but why? Why was she spared and what was to become of Georgette?

To be continued….


	2. Georgette Joins Drago

Georgette Joins Drago

It felt like an hour before Georgette started waking up again, but she was a little confused. She remembered being taken to the large fleet of ships before being knocked out, but remembered falling to her knees in the snow. How did she end on the main ship, and noticed she appeared to have a black dragon skin cloak on her back, which she figured it had to have belonged to someone here, and that's when Georgette heard a low, raspy voice speak up to her;

"Looks like your awake and gave my men a fight."

Georgette started getting to her feet and looked over, seeing a man bigger than the rest, looking like he was from the African region and noticed his metal left arm, figuring it was there to replace an arm he lost

"It's how I show others I don't put up with nonsense,I had to learn to do it, especially during years of war back in Sparta," Georgette explained, then hands the cloak to him "I assume this is yours and you must be the ones that they call, Drago, am I right?"

"Oh you're a Greek, not many of you are spotted around here these days," he replied, taking the cloak back, "Yes, I'm Drago, Drago Bludvist, and Eret told me your name, Georgette."

"Well nice name to strike fear, though you don't scare me at all, since I've learned not to live in fear." Georgette replied, standing her ground now, looking directly to him now, "And yes Greeks aren't usually around here, but I am, though since most would kill me around here, so why didn't you?"

"Well, Eret originally did want to kill you, but if you were able to best everyone on that boat, you might be more useful than a lot of m men around here, plus, you being the only woman around here could prove to be a dangerous weapon in a way." Drago explained, also hiding the fact that he was also somewhat attracted to this lady

Georgette didn't notice his real thoughts for her, but somewhat liked the idea of helping them out, since it could be like being apart of a group again that she lost back in Sparta.

"You're getting my attention, Drago, what actions do you need me to do, help control your people, be your best strategist, maybe an executioner in a way." Georgette suggested

"I will soon decide what to do with you, but I will assure you, no harm shall come to you." Drago told her

"If anyone can even touch me without me attacking them, besides you, since I actually don't mind talking to you, plus you did spar me, it's the least I can do is show respect." Georgette responded

After a while, Georgette was appointed an executioner now, so she could really show off her strength, before she could be brought out to any fight, her killings being swift and was oddly hissing like a snake as she was doing it, though Drago didn't seem to care, in fact it was only getting his attention even more, though Georgette still didn't notice he was attracted to her, nor did she seem to care at the moment and just kept doing her new job. After a while, Pegasus returned to his mistress, keeping most people and even seemed to be keeping most people and even some of the dragons at bay, which gave Georgette a new idea, which would sure raise her in the ranks, but decided to wait until a new dragon was brought in to do it.

To be continued...


End file.
